


It's not nice to cheat

by ImAllAboutTheMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, You're married, that you left the hunting life for, with a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAllAboutTheMoose/pseuds/ImAllAboutTheMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a picture of Jared and Tom (I think, it might be Shep...)</p><p>Sam and you go out to play pole, when Sam use the help of a little Winchester to beat you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not nice to cheat

"So I'm going for two seconds and you're ruining my game? I thought you got used to loosing Sam." You came back from the bar with two root beers.  
"Hey! It's not me! Jaime wanted to learn from his mother's moves, right little boy?" Sam tickled him and made him giggle.  
"Is that right?" You placed the beers on the pole table, and picked Jaime up. "Was it all you?" You asked lovingly, sending a teasing look to Sam.  
"Dad said I can help him win!" Jaime admitted.  
You passed him on to Sam, and grabbed a pole stick. "You think I can still beat dad?"  
"Yes!" Jamie yelled happily, causing both of you to laugh.  
Sam sent a hand to grab a bottle while you looked around the table to figure out your next move. "That's mine." You told him distracted. Sam reached to the other one. "That's mine too, right Jaime?" You aligned your stick to the white ball.  
"Dad don't get drinks when he cheats!" Jaime was pleased to be able to share his knowledge.  
"Where did you learn that, buddy?"  
"Mom said it's not nice to cheat."  
"But why can't I drink?"  
"Cause you were mean to mommy." Jaime explained.  
"So that's what you teach him when I'm at work?" Sam laughed.  
"Hey, cheating is wrong." You scored another colorful ball in the hole and straightened up. You flashed Sam with a winning smile, and reached up to kiss him.  
"I want a kiss too!" Jaime pulled your shirt.


End file.
